


You're My Idol

by SpicySnowflake



Series: Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [28]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Accidents, Coffee Shops, F/M, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicySnowflake/pseuds/SpicySnowflake
Summary: Zen had always admired Jaehee. Getting to know her had only reinforced that.And he would defend her no matter what
Relationships: Kang Jaehee & Zen | Ryu Hyun, Kang Jaehee/Zen | Ryu Hyun
Series: Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948723
Kudos: 13





	You're My Idol

**Author's Note:**

> Its Day 28 of Whumptober! And here is my 28th entry! <3

Jaehee was someone Zen had always admired. She was very intelligent and hardworking, she could handle long hours of work with too many tasks to do at once and still manage them all quickly and efficiently. She was practical and reliable and persevering. It was because of all these qualities that she managed to get a well-paying job working directly under a very important man. 

A man born with a silver spoon in his mouth and just so happened to be a very overbearing boss, who callously overworked her with such ridiculous jobs. The fact that she could handle that kind of treatment only made Zen admire her that much more. 

Jaehee was a woman who was well put together. Or at least, she had the appearance of being one. It wasn’t until a compassionate young woman was tricked into Rika’s apartment and ultimately became a part of their lives, that Zen started to become closer to Jaehee. More than he’d ever thought he would. 

Then suddenly and unexpectedly, Jaehee’s struggles, not just with her work but her life and identity, came to light. Zen felt an overwhelming need to support her. He had always felt the need to get Jumin to stop abusing his power over her by making her work ridiculous jobs, but during those 10 days that he finally got to know Jaehee, the desire to be there for her skyrocketed. 

He did what he could to support her and encourage her (although he had to admit that the new RFA member did more supporting and encouraging for Jaehee than he was able to despite her only being a faceless name on the screen until the day of the party).

Zen was so happy when Jaehee had decided to quit her awful job as that trust fund kid’s assistant. And he was very proud of her when she opened her own coffee shop alongside their new friend. He was happy to see her finally pursue something she was passionate about.

Before he knew it, visiting her coffee shop had become a regular part of his day. Her coffee was delicious and he’d trade drinking beer for them any day. What he truly looked forward to as soon as he entered the door, however, was the sight of her working. Seeing Jaehee work so hard over something that she was actually happy to do warmed his heart, and watching her was something that he didn’t think he was ever going to get enough of.

Jaehee really was an amazing woman. 

Unfortunately, however, owning and working in a coffee shop had the occasional downside of getting some entitled customers. Zen was relaxing by his regular seat - which he had found gave him the best view over the whole coffee shop - when Jaehee ended up tripping over a bag that a customer had carelessly left on the floor. Which resulted in her spilling coffee on said customer. 

Predictably, the customer shrieked and started loudly berating Jaehee, and Jaehee was forced to stand there helplessly as the college girl yelled at her. None of her words of apology or assurances seemed to be getting through to the other girl. 

Zen’s lips curled down in righteous indignation at the scene. Jaehee was a strong woman who didn’t let herself be pushed around. At least, unless it had a chance of negatively affecting her career. But Zen was sick of seeing her force herself to be submissive to others, and there was no way he would let some college student think she could push Jaehee around like that.

He stood up and walked over to them, intent on defending the woman who continued to amaze him.

**Author's Note:**

> ZenxJaehee is OTP 
> 
> That's a fact


End file.
